gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
Outside of Time Part V
Part V - The Chase. The darkened corridors were silent as Mapp inched through them, occasionally he thought he could hear gunfire, only to realise it was only his imagination, the corridors remained silent. An electric charge had taken over the timelord, his fury creating an oppressive atmosphere in the ship. He had nothing to fear; his guests however, had everything to fear. The miniscule amount of light provided by the overworked and damaged TARDIS created strange and frightening shadows as he continued. Further down the ship, Wolfax cocked his rifle, around the corner he could hear movement, his sensitive robotic ears amplified the sounds. His foot slid over the strong wire mesh on the floor, masking his movement. The sounds however were getting closer he took a moment before whirling around the corner and confronting the apparition staring at him in shock. “Gimme one god damn reason to shoot you.” The man he realised, vaguely looked like the tall black haired man, Denzel, Older somehow, as the man smirked Wolfax realised horribly that he had a mouth full of teeth, much like a sharks, pointed, designed to hold and kill its prey simultaneously. His eyes were red, rust red. “Your not what we want. Beat it Tin Man.” Wolfax levelled the rifle at the things face, his palms were sweaty, animal instinct was screaming at him. “What the fuck do you want then?” As he stared the thing blurred, one second it was hanging off the wall, the next it was on the floor and finally the last Wolfax saw, was the man right in front of him. “What the hell are you?” The man laughed and yanked the gun from his fingers with more than enough force. “We are Paradoxians.” With that he took the gun and slammed the butt of the gun into Wolfax’s head, leaving a perfect dent. In the Infirmary, CJ sat cradling a gun. She watched over the sleeping timelord quietly, listening for the sounds of movement out in the corridor. Had they gotten this far? She didn’t know. Occasionally she heard sounds, far away, they soon dissipated and she put it down to crewmembers searching for these things. Why would they do this to P-90? Had he said something? Done something? Why would they set the guns on him? She yawned slightly, the gun lowering in her slack grip. “Taking a nap? Unwise.” CJ jumped in her seat, her fingers fumbling on the gun, Aife stood by the bed of P-90, smiling at her like a predator. “Get away from him!” The gun was trained on Aife, but it trembled, as though CJ were frightened of shooting someone of her own gender. Aife looked at the gun and then at CJ. “You wont shoot me.” The gun seemed to steady at this, as though CJ considered this a dare. “And why is that?” Aife suddenly blurred and for a second CJ lost her. How could she move that fast? She felt someone behind her, and hot breath blew against her ear as Aife moved forward. “Because little human…we are too fast and strong for the likes of you.” A few corridors along Winged Pegasus moved slowly around a corner, She’d been trailing the woman Aife for a good 5 minutes. She’d somehow managed to give her the slip. Pegasus stopped dead when she heard the gunshots closer by. With horror her mind overlaid the sounds on an internal map and came up with one destination. “The Infirmary! She’s in the Infirmary!!” Pegasus ran as fast as she could, ignoring the danger that could be around her as she slid into walls and skidded around corners. In her mind the corridors seemed to stretch way out of proportion, grow longer. Panting and yelling for CJ Pegasus screeched to a halt, just inside the Infirmary. CJ was laid out flat on the floor, blood dripping from her inflamed lip, she was mumbling, half conscious and P-90 was still dead to the world. Aife was stood beside him, the bent gun in her hand. There were gunshots in the wall behind her but Pegasus paid no attention, she had to get that monster away from P-90. Before she finished the job. “Oi! Get the fuck away from him!” Aife sighed and turned her bright red eyes on Pegasus. “You all say the same things. Swearing is unbecoming.” Pegasus snarled. “Im not one of them anymore.” Aife smirked. “Of course not. But even now, you wont stop me.” Pegasus looked down as she flicked the safety off her gun, but looking up she saw Aife was gone. Pegasus put two and two together, how she had managed to slip away from her each and every time. She gasped as Aife stepped into her view, the sharp teeth of a carnivore glinted in the emergency light. Pegasus screamed. Mapp heard the screams echoing around the ship but ignored them; one of their attackers had just taken out Cowpants. He had no idea how this stranger had taken out one of the toughest people on his ship but as Mapp raised the Crossbow he smirked and realised it didn’t matter. The blonde man went down with sparks and flashes of light dancing in front of his eyes. Mapp lowered his crossbow. “Lightning bolts. 6000-Watt power inside a tiny tip. Feel lucky I hit your leg asshole.” The man groaned but remained still as Mapp approached Cowpants. Flicking open an eyelid he studied the mans eyes and sighed. “Out cold.” Taking Cowpants by the armpits he dragged the man into a small supply closet to wake on his own before returning back for blondie. “Alright mate, time to go to the brig. I hope the smell-” Mapp rounded the corner to see that the man had gone and he swore. “Knew I should have shot him in the balls.” Down in the Cargo hold it was even darker than the corridors, Tey swept the space in front of her, trying to squint past the shadows for threats, the cargo hold was large, usually filled with boxes of wine and bottles of whiskey. She could barely see a thing. The oppressive silence here was overwhelming, like a scene, itching to play. She moved in circles, trying to watch her back and look out for her attackers at the same time, it was a fruitless effort that only really used up her energy, and made her panic. Silently Nexus slid from the shadows, fast enough to keep ahead of her he grabbed Tey from behind, she gave a small shriek before he crushed her vocal chords and left her to suffocate. On the floor, desperately trying to breathe Tey could see him waiting by the Cantina’s ‘dinghy’ Mapp had thought it funny. The tiny ship could only hold 4 people, but it was as fast as they come. As she began her descent into unconsciousness Tey saw the other two strangers pass her by without a glance, they were carrying someone between them. The spiky hair, the long black coat and the bandages. They had been after P-90. But why? What was so special about the timelord? They’d tried to kill him hours before. Tey tried to call out but sank into the depths of unconsciousness.